


The Greatest

by wallstracktwo



Series: Ten Dollar Ring [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Exes to Lovers, Getting Back Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: Louis reached out and lightly brushed Harry’s cheek as he closed his eyes. “I’m here. Do I feel real?”Or - It's been three years since Harry and Louis broke up, is it time for their second chance?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Malak/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Ten Dollar Ring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The Greatest

**Author's Note:**

> For Mari ~ Happy Birthday lovely!
> 
> Title comes from "The Greatest" by Lana del Rey.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Not tonight.”

Luke picked his head up from where he had nuzzled into Louis’ neck and sighed. “You say that every night. Every single night for the past five months has been ‘not tonight.’” He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling as Louis pulled the blankets up to his chin.

“Jesus christ Luke, I’m just not in the mood tonight. Besides, it hasn’t been five months.”

“Yes Louis, it has.”

“Well, I don’t think it has. I’m not sure why you’re making such a big deal out of this.” Louis said, watching as Luke sat up and turned to face him. 

_ Great. Here it comes _ , he thought to himself. _ Another argument._

“I am making a big deal out of _ this _ because my fiancé hasn’t wanted me to touch him or have sex with him in _ five _fucking months. Every time I try to get close to you, you freeze and tense up. Every time I try to touch you, you push me away with a ‘not tonight.’ I just want to have sex with you and you’re constantly shooting me down. What is going on with you lately?”

Confusion crossed over Louis’ face. “What? What are you talking about? Nothing is going on with me lately. I already told you, I’m just not in the mood.”

“No. Something’s happened. You’ve changed and I can tell you exactly when it all started - the day the invitation to Liam and Rachel’s wedding came in the mail.”

“What?” Louis asked, leaning up on his elbows. “That is not true.”

“Oh, but it is Louis. I know you think I’m stupid, but I’m not. I’m also not blind.”

Louis pushed the blanket down his torso, sitting up to face Luke as he continued speaking. "You’ve been anxious for weeks over Liam’s wedding. Then this morning you kept stalling, saying you didn’t even want to go anymore. We missed the entire ceremony because of you.”

“I told you -”

“Let me finish.” Luke’s voice was stern. “The day the invitation came in the mail you cried. At first I thought it was because you wanted to get married, so I proposed. But you haven’t done one iota of wedding planning in the past five mon -”

“Wait. Hold on.” Louis held his hands up. “Are you telling me that the _ only _ reason you proposed to me was because I cried over an invitation? Are you being serious right now?!”

Luke didn’t answer at first so Louis raised his voice, asking again. “Is that the only reason you asked me to marry you?”

“Well, I mean, you just seemed so _ sad _ and I figured it was because you wanted to get married too.”

“This is unbelievable!”

“What difference does it make anyway?” Luke threw his hands up. “You haven’t even started planning the wedding, so it’s not like you even wanted to get married in the first place, not sure why you even said yes when I asked.”

Louis looked at Luke. Had he been completely wrong about the man sitting across from him, wrong in thinking that his feelings for Louis were more than they actually were?

Luke continued, “I really thought that being at the wedding today would kick start things and you’d finally start planning _ our _ wedding but ever since we walked into the reception hall you’ve seemed sad and depressed. And I know why.” He paused. “Harry.”

Wrinkles formed in Louis’ forehead. “Harry?”

“Yeah. He obviously said something to you tonight. Probably blaming you again for the break up.”

“Can we please not talk about Harry right now?” Louis asked.

“I think we need to. He obviously upset you and caused you to sink into some kind of depression and I want to know what happened. Did he say something?”

“He...he mentioned that he’s not over me.”

Louis’ voice was small. “I’m so sorry Luke. I really thought that he was over me, but he’s not and…” He let the sentence fade, unsure of how to continue.

“Who cares if he’s not over you? That’s _ his _ problem and _ he _ needs to deal with it. You’re over him, you’re with _ me _now, we’re getting married and that’s all that matters.”

Louis sighed. “Niall said that Harry’s been doing really good lately, so I just figured he had moved on. But he hasn’t.”

“I don’t understand. How do you know that he hasn’t?” Luke asked.

“Because of the ring.”

Flashes of the day that Louis gave Harry that cheap, turquoise ring came to mind. It had been their first anniversary and Harry had planned a romantic beach getaway for them. They had walked through the small beach town, coming upon a quaint souvenir shop.

Louis had spotted the ring and had insisted on buying it for Harry, slipping it on his finger later that night after they had made love and were laying in bed together. 

Promising to love Harry forever, he had kissed the ring, kissed Harry and then closed his eyes, feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his entire life.

He had assumed Harry had taken the ring off and had packed it away, given it away, even thrown it away, but he hadn’t. It was still on the finger that Louis had slipped it on and seeing it brought back a million different feelings in Louis, feelings he thought he’d never have to deal with ever again.

“The ring?”

Nodding, Louis answered. “Just a cheap ring, cost ten dollars. I gave it to him years ago and thought I’d never see it again.”

“But he was wearing it today? Ever stop to think he just did that to fuck with you? Mess with your head? Think he still has a chance with you?”

“What? No!.” Louis shook his head. “He wouldn’t do something like that, Harry’s not like that.”

“Why the fuck are you defending him? After everything he - oh my god.” Realization seemed to come across Luke’s face, his eyes widening. “You still love him, don’t you?”

Louis opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t say the words. If he said them, then that made them true and they couldn’t be true, could they? Did he still love Harry? He thought he had gotten over Harry, at least he had tried. But maybe he wasn’t, maybe he never had been.

“Answer me. Do you still love Harry?”

Louis averted his eyes, looking down at the blanket, playing with the edge.

“Answer me, Louis! Do you still -”

“Yes, ok?! Yes I still love Harry.”

“Do you want him back?” Luke asked.

“I...I don’t know. I don’t know what I want. I just...I thought I was over him...until the invitation came in the mail. And then all these memories and feelings started coming back and then seeing him tonight, wearing my ring, I just...I’m so sorry.”

“Do you...do you want to be with him?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Do you want to be with me?” Luke’s voice cracked as he asked the question.

Louis began crying. “Please don’t do this.”

“Make a decision Louis.” Luke demanded.

“Why are you making me do this?.”

“Why can’t you just answer me?” Luke tossed off the blankets, getting out of bed. “Just answer my question!” His hands were moving animatedly in front of him. “Who do you want to be with - me or Harry?”

“Luke, please…” Louis began sobbing, “please don’t do this.”

“Why can’t you just -”

“Harry.” Louis cried out. “I want to be with Harry.”

Silence fell over the room.

“Fuck.” Louis hid his face in his hands, his sobs becoming heavier. “I am so sorry Luke.”

“Get out.”

“It’s two in the morning, where am I going to go?” Louis asked, wiping tears away from his cheeks.

“Why don’t you go to Harry’s?”

Louis sighed, climbing out of bed. “Luke.”

“You can sleep in the guest room tonight.” He began walking towards the bathroom, turning for a brief moment, “but I want you and your stuff gone tomorrow.” 

Louis nodded, closing the bedroom door softly as he stepped into the hallway.

Climbing under the covers of the guest room bed, Louis held up his left hand and looked at the ring Luke had proposed to him with. 

They had had some good times in the beginning of their relationship - Luke treated him well and was always there for him. He was patient as Louis began to open his heart and let him in, but Luke was right - the moment that wedding invitation had arrived in the mail Louis knew that his heart would never truly belong to Luke, since it already belonged to Harry.

He knew that he would be seeing Harry at Liam’s wedding and stressed over Harry bringing a date until Niall had assured him Harry would be going alone. Relief washed over him and he soon realized that he still had feelings for Harry - strong, heavy feelings that he would be confronted with at the wedding.

That was when he started denying Luke’s sexual advances. It didn’t feel right to be with Luke while he was starting to ache for Harry.

Then the arguments started and Luke’s questions began piling up, going unanswered and several times Louis had climbed out of bed after Luke had fallen asleep and slept in the guest room alone. Luke had found him in there one morning and they had gotten into a fight over it because Louis had been unable to explain why he chose to sleep in the other room rather than besides Luke.

He slid the ring off of his finger, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. He wasn’t sure why he had said yes to Luke’s proposal in the first place. Maybe it was because he was trying to convince himself that he was over Harry. Maybe it was because he was trying to convince himself that Harry was over him.

Standing with Harry at the bar earlier in the night had opened Louis’ eyes to the fact that Harry neither he nor Harry had gotten over each other, that Harry was the love of his life and he was Harry’s. Even after three years, Louis had taken one look into Harry’s eyes and knew - they belonged together.

He rolled onto his side, looking at the ring sitting on the table. Then he thought about the ring that he had given to Harry and how seeing it on his finger did something to him. He closed his eyes, falling asleep thinking about how it would feel to be in Harry’s arms once again.

++++++++++

“I already told you, you’re more than welcome to stay for as long as you want.”

“It’s been almost a week already Niall, I should start looking for my own place.”

“Well, it’s been nice having some company.” Niall took a sip of his beer, putting his feet up on the coffee table and crossing them at the ankle.

“So...do you think he wants to see me?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, probably. I mean it’s been a week, he’s probably ready for you two to kiss and make up and start planning your own wedding.” Niall answered, his attention on the hockey game on TV.

“I meant Harry.”

Niall whipped his head around towards Louis. “Harry? I thought you were talking about Luke.”

Shaking his head Louis began explaining. “I...I don’t think I ever really loved Luke. I loved the _ thought _ of Luke, if that makes sense. But Niall, I love Harry. I always have. He’s the greatest loss _ and _ the greatest love of my life.”

Niall didn’t say anything, so Louis kept talking. “I tried to get over Harry by being with Luke, but I think I just shoved my feelings for Harry down below the surface and now they’ve come back, stronger than ever.”

“Whoa. I did not see that coming but to answer your question - yes, he will want to see you. He’s been waiting to see you for three years. Pretty sure he’d keep waiting.”

Louis sighed, “I don’t want to keep him waiting. I want to be with him...I miss him.”

“Then go to him.” Niall said, matter-of-factly. “He misses you, you miss him. He loves you, you love him. Go. Be together. Be happy.”

“You’re right.” Louis stood up from the couch. “I’m going to him. I’m going to tell him how I feel and get him back.” He walked towards the front door, turning back. “Don’t wait up.”

++++++++++

Louis stood on the doorstep trying to get his heart rate and breathing under control. After about ten minutes of being unsuccessful, he lifted his finger and rang the doorbell anyway, figuring it was now or never.

After what felt like an eternity, the door swung open, revealing Harry, who was wearing only a pair of black sweatpants.

“Louis. What? What are you doing here?”

“Do you love me?” Louis asked, his voice cracking.

“Wha...of course I do.”

“How? Why? Even after all this time? After everything I’ve done to you?” He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. 

“You’re not the only one who’s done things.”

“Let me see it.”

Harry’s brows furrowed for a brief moment before he realized what Louis had meant. He held out his left hand and there on his finger was the turquoise ring Louis had slipped there so many years ago.

“You still love me?” Louis reached out and touched the ring and took a tentative step across the threshold into Harry’s apartment, closing the door behind him.

Harry nodded. “Yes,” he whispered, his voice shaky. “I do.”

“Say it.” Louis insisted.

Locking eyes with Louis, he did just as Louis demanded. “I love you.”

“Tell me again.”

“I...Louis, I love you. With all of my heart. I have loved you every day of the past three years and I will love you every day for the rest of my life. I love you. Forever.” Louis’ breath hitched as Harry placed his hands on Louis’ hips. “You’re really here right now, right? I’m not imagining you standing here?”

Louis reached out and lightly brushed Harry’s cheek as he closed his eyes. “I’m here. Do I feel real?”

“Yeah,” he answered, nodding, a single tear streaming down his face. “But I’ve wanted this for so long, I’ve waited for you to come back to me and I just…” He opened his eyes as a sob escaped from his lips. “I don’t want this to be my imagination running wild.”

“It’s not your imagination.” Louis leaned up on his tiptoes to reach Harry’s ear. “I’m here and I’m yours.”

Harry pushed Louis against the door. “Tell me again.”

His vision was blurry from his tears, but he could still see that Harry was the sexiest, most attractive man that he had ever met. “I’m yours.”

Crashing his lips into Louis’, Harry gripped Louis’ hips tighter as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. He licked across Louis’ bottom lip, as he opened his mouth for Harry and their tongues tangled together.

Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, as he felt Harry’s hands move to his ass then to the back of his thighs. Harry slid him up the door, until their cocks were rubbing against each other. He could feel how hard Harry was already and it caused him to get hard as well.

He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as their kiss turned desperate and Louis began tugging on the hair at the base of Harry’s neck.

Suddenly Harry pulled back, looking at Louis. His eyes were dark and glassy, his lips were red and plump and his hair had fallen over his forehead.

“What about Luke?”

Louis shook his head. “We broke up the night of Liam’s wedding.”

Diving back into Louis’ mouth, Harry pulled him off of the door and began walking them down the hallway to his bedroom.

He kicked the door closed behind them and set Louis down next to the bed, hovering his lips over Louis’. “Tell me what you want.

Louis blinked a few times, looking at Harry. “You. I only want you. Please, Harry.”

Nodding, he pulled the hem of Louis’ shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it aside. He ran his fingers over the black ink across Louis’ chest. “You are still the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip as he reached for Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. Sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth, he was rewarded with a soft moan and Louis’ fingers running through his hair, settling at the base of his neck.

Letting his fingers skim over Louis’ chest and down to his stomach, he stopped when he reached the waistband of Louis’ jeans. He pulled back from their kiss, kneeling in front of Louis, licking along the top of his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. 

He helped Louis out of his shoes and then tugged the jeans down Louis’ legs as Louis stepped out of them and was left completely naked in front of Harry, his cock heavy and throbbing. Harry leaned forward, kissing Louis’ thighs as Louis worked his fingers through Harry’s hair.

In one swift move, he swallowed Louis whole, causing him to throw his head back and pull harshly on Harry’s hair. “Fuck.” Louis moaned as Harry began bobbing up and down on Louis’ cock.

Silence filled the room as Harry increased his pace and Louis closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sensations that were cascading over him like waves against the shore.

Harry pulled off. “Lay down for me,” he whispered, his voice raspy.

Stepping over to his nightstand, Harry opened the top drawer and began rummaging around. “Shit.”

Louis propped himself up on his elbows, looking to Harry. “What’s wrong?”

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. “I...I don’t have any condoms.”

“Oh.” Louis said softly. “We don’t need one. I mean, I’ve only ever been with you like _ that _. Unless you’ve…”

He shut the drawer and moved next to Louis. “No. I haven’t. Only you.”

“Ok then.”

“Louis.” Harry’s voice was gentle. “Baby. Are you sure?”

Reaching out to caress Harry’s cheek, Louis whispered, “do you love me?”

“More than anything in the world.”

“Then I’m sure.” Louis felt a tear fall onto his finger. “Baby, why are you crying?”

“I’ve...I’ve just missed you so much. I’ve waited for this moment for so long and I just can’t believe that you’re finally here with me.”

Louis leaned up to kiss Harry’s lips. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to come back.”

Shaking his head, Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment, more tears falling. “No. Don’t say that. You’re here, with me. And that’s all that matters. Promise me...promise that this isn’t a one time thing.”

Louis sat up, holding Harry’s face in his hands. “Hey. Look at me.” Harry met his gaze as he continued. “This is it for me, _ you’re _it for me. I love you and want to be with you. Only you. Always you.” He brought his lips to Harry’s as Harry leaned him back onto the bed and held onto Louis’ hip, gripping the meaty flesh and moaning into Louis’ mouth loudly.

As Harry broke their kiss and reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, Louis watched him, letting his fingers glide across Harry’s chest.

“Let me.” Louis took the bottle, opening it and coating Harry’s fingers, keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s as Harry moved his hand in between Louis’ legs, gently slipping one finger inside of Louis.

Louis took a deep breath in, grabbing a hold of Harry’s arm, pulling him closer as he opened his legs further apart. Harry pushed deeper into him, soft, pleased sounds escaping from Louis’ lips.

Louis nodded and Harry gently added a second finger, scissoring them, opening Louis slowly and delicately. Leaning over, Harry joined their lips with soft kisses and began whispering to Louis. “I love you. I can’t believe you’re mine again.”

“Yours.” Louis moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back sinfully off of the bed as Harry’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “All yours. Forever.”

“That’s right. Mine.” He inched his fingers deeper, applying pressure to Louis’ spot, causing his eyes to fly open. Louis began whimpering, looking to Harry with pleading eyes.

Harry seemed to understand and started rubbing his fingers back and forth as Louis’ breathing picked up, his chest rising and falling.

“Need you.” Louis said. “Please, Harry, please.”

“Ok baby, ok.”

Slowly pulling his fingers out of Louis, he wiped them on his sweatpants as he tugged them off, his cock finally free, throbbing and hard.

As he opened the bottle of lube, Louis held out his hand. Harry drizzled some into his palm and he reached out, taking Harry’s cock into his hand, stroking him gently as Harry looked on, his breathing picking up speed. He groaned loudly as Louis pumped him a few more times, then Harry leaned over and lined himself up, slowly easing inside of Louis.

Both of them gasped as Harry breached Louis’ rim, pleasure and desire filing the room as Louis’ tight wet heat enveloped him. Gently inching deeper inside, he paused as he bottomed out.

Louis closed his eyes tightly, feeling Harry stretching him in the most delicious way. “Breath baby.” He heard Harry whisper and he let out a breathe that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.

Giving Harry a small smile, he nodded. “You can move.”

Harry nodded back and pulled back slightly before pushing in again, their eyes locked on each other.

“I love you.” Louis whispered, clenching around Harry and watching as he took a deep breath to calm himself. “Love you so much.”

Looking on as Harry began rocking back and forth, Louis slipped his legs around Harry’s waist, his heels digging into Harry’s back.

Leaning closer, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as their mouths connected, their kisses slow as if they had all the time in the world.

Louis’ moans began getting louder and more erratic as Harry’s cock nailed his prostate. “Fuck,” Louis groaned into Harry’s mouth.

Harry increased the speed of his thrusts as he pounded Louis’ prostate over and over again. 

“I’m so close, don’t stop.” Chants of Harry’s name followed as Louis’ body began to spasm and he dug his nails into Harry’s back. Coming untouched all over both of their stomachs, Louis clenched tightly around Harry’s cock.

Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck, biting down as his climax hit and he came inside of Louis. He licked and sucked the bruise that had already started forming on Louis’ neck as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

Pulling back to look at Louis, he was rewarded with a lazy smile as Louis brushed the hair out of Harry’s face, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair as he gently pulled out of Louis.

As he started to climb out of bed, Louis grabbed onto his wrist. “Stay. Don’t leave me.”

Harry gave Louis a gentle smile, “never.” He grabbed some tissues off of the nightstand, helping Louis clean himself off and then they settled in under the covers. 

Louis took Harry’s left hand and kissed the turquoise ring. “I am going to love you forever,” he promised as Harry closed his eyes, his breathing evening out.

He ran his fingers up and down Harry’s arm as he watched Harry sleep, counting his breaths, reaching 228 before he finally succumbed to sleep as well.

++++++++++

Louis opened his eyes and blinked. It took him a minute to realize where he was.

The room was familiar to him - he used to share it with Harry when they lived together. Looking around he noticed that everything was just how it had been back when Louis lived there.

Hanging above the bed was the painting he had given to Harry as a birthday present one year. On the nightstand was the candle Harry had bought for him their last Christmas together. Sitting on top of the dresser was a framed picture Harry’s mom had taken of them during a family reunion several summers ago.

Louis smiled. Everything was exactly where it belonged - especially him.

He heard a commotion from the kitchen and sat up in bed, looking around for his clothes.

He picked up a sweatshirt that was hanging on the chair in the corner and brought it up to his nose, inhaling Harry’s scent. He pulled it on and reached for his boxers, then made his way down the hall, stopping in the doorway.

Leaning against the doorway, he smiled as he watched Harry making breakfast and coffee.

He crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, placing kisses all over his back.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Harry asked as he turned around in Louis’ arms. 

Louis nodded and Harry cupped his face, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “Good, I’m glad.” He smiled and Louis noticed the dimple forming in his cheek.

Not satisfied with just a simple kiss, Louis deepened it, grabbing Harry’s ass.

Harry broke their kiss. “Lou.”

Ignoring Harry, Louis once again shoved his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

Breaking away once again, Harry said his name, “Lou.”

This time Louis began kissing and nipping and sucking Harry’s neck.

“Louis.” Harry’s voice was firmer.

Louis stops and looks up, expecting to find an angry expression on Harry’s face, but Harry is smiling gently. “We need to talk.”

Louis nodded. “Ok.”

They sat down at the kitchen table opposite from one another, although their feet were tangled together and they were holding hands.

“I need to know,” Harry began. “Why did you come here last night? What do you want from me?”

“I came here because I realized that I still love you and I...I want to be with you.”

“It’s been three years. Why now?”

Louis sighed, “it started the day the invitation to Liam’s wedding arrived in the mail. I knew that I would be seeing you and I couldn’t stop thinking about you...about all the good times we had. And I realized I missed you.”

“Louis.”

Shaking his head, he continued, “I miss you. I miss us, but Niall said you’ve been doing good, so I tried not to think about it, but...” He took a deep breath, rubbing his thumb over the ring on Harry’s finger. “You’re still wearing it.” He looked and caught Harry’s gaze. “I noticed it at the wedding and realized I love you. I never stopped.”

“Don’t,” Harry started, pulling his hand away from Louis. “Don’t just tell me what I want to hear...what I’ve wanted to hear for three years. Just don’t.”

“Harry.” Louis stood up, walking around to the other side of the table and climbing into Harry’s lap. He took Harry’s face into his hands. “I love you. I’m not just saying that. I am so sorry that it’s taken me so long to realize it and come back to you. But I’m here and I am going to tell you and show you every day how much I love you...if you’ll let me.”

Harry nodded, tears streaming down his face. “Love me.” Harry looked so vulnerable and Louis’ chest felt as though it had been cracked wide open and his heart was now on display, his feelings out in the open. 

“Oh baby, I do. I do love you” He kissed Harry. “I will. I will love you for the rest of my life.” He brought their lips together once again as Harry stood up, laying Louis on the kitchen table, hovering over him as Louis looked up. “Thank you.”

A confused look came across Harry’s face. “For what?”

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer as Harry put his palms down on the table. “For loving me, for allowing me to love you, for giving us a second chance...for waiting for me.”

Harry brushed his lips over Louis’ and whispered “I’d wait forever for you, my greatest love.”


End file.
